


Two Worlds: A Meeting

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Prue and Phoebe take the King of Hell, Angel of the Lord and the youngest Winchester to meet the Source.





	Two Worlds: A Meeting

“So-how are we doing this?”

They were all stood in the kitchen, the girls making a few potions to help with the demons, while the guys were watching, discussing their plan.

“Ok. So-me and Phoebe will go to the Underworld. You, you, and you are coming with us”, she said, pointing to Castiel, Crowley and Sam.

“Ok. And what about us?” Dean asked the oldest sister.

“Well, I’m gonna stay with you and y/n. Paige and Leo will be here too. We just need to make sure no one tries to take the house”, Piper answered.

Sam and Castiel were a lot more clueless about this.

Dean had watched Charmed over and over with y/n, the King of Hell enjoying the present he got, when he was bored. 

But the younger Winchester was more absorbed with his books, than watching TV. So he had no idea. 

And the angel? Well, he was hardly around, y/n not able to find time to get him to watch the show.

“Why don’t we all just go down there?”

“Well, moose, this house was built on a spiritual nexus. Blah blah blah. Powerful as hell. Seat of good. If demons take over the house, it becomes a huge source of evil, which we wouldn’t want. Not now, anyway”.

They all rolled their eyes, only y/n smiling at the demon’s joke.

“Ok. So, I’m assuming these angel blades you have should be able to kill our demons. But if they don’t, here are some potions for backup. But Paige and Piper should be able to take care of them fairly easily”.

Y/n and Dean nodded, taking the potions, then watching, as Prue, Phoebe, Sam, Crowley and Cas all connected, the angel allowing Prue’s thoughts to direct them to the Underworld, disappearing in front of the others eyes.

They arrived in the dark cavern type area. 

Sam and Cas looked around, their eyes adjusting to the darkness.

“Really? This is your hell?”

“It’s not hell. It’s the Underworld. There’s a difference”, Phoebe replied.

“Hell. Underworld. Whatever. This isn’t even scary. Where’re the torturers. Where’s the fire and screams. Where’s the smell of sulphur and blood”.

They all just looked at Crowley, wondering how in the hell this dude was not only a demon, but the King of Hell.

“I miss home”, he sighed.

They made their way through the dark surroundings, Phoebe guiding them through the twists and turns, Sam running his hands along the walls, feeling the heat emanating.

“I think it’s just up there”, the younger Halliwell whispered.

Crowley wondered how she knew this.

It seemed as though the show hadn’t entirely followed the real things happening in this world. 

So, he had no idea if she had been through everything he had watched.

He cursed himself for knowing so much about the show. 

He was the damn King of Hell. 

He was meant to be ruling. Not watching some show.

They turned a corner, Phoebe stopping dead in her tracks, her sister bumping into her as the other men stopped.

“Ah-two of the Charmed Ones. And…”

Crowley recognized the man.

Cole Turner. 

The demon who basically tried to destroy the Halliwells, and make Phoebe his queen. 

But it didn’t seem like he knew them right now.

“We need to see the Source. Right now”.

He chuckled, walking around them in a circle, and energy ball in his hand.

“And why would I take you to him?”

“I’m sure you’ve felt the change, as we all have. We need his help. This doesn’t just affect us. The demons will be wiped out by the Avatars. And we need to stop them”.

He contemplated Phoebe’s words, staring at her. 

He found her strangely beautiful, being drawn to her as soon as he lay eyes on her.

“Well-I was just messing. We’ve actually been expecting you”.

He led them down the little path, the walls shifting as a hidden entrance was exposed, Cole pushing it open, revealing a large throne room.

Crowley sniggered at it. 

His room was so much better.

As they stepped in, their eyes were drawn to the large throne sat against the wall. 

There was a man sat there, Sam and Castiel disgusted at his face.

It was ghostly white. 

He had a strange tattoo on his forehead, his eyes black as night. 

But the weirdest part was the right side of his face. 

It looked as though it had been completely burnt, his eye socket closed up.

“That’s the Source?” Sam whispered. 

He wasn’t afraid. 

He’d been tortured by the Devil himself. 

But it was fair to say he was completely creeped out.

“Yep. One eyed weirdo”, Prue gritted out, Phoebe sniggering.

“Ah-the Charmed Ones. I see you have finally arrived. We’ve all been waiting”.

A horde of demons stepped out of the shadows, surrounding them all.

“Listen, buddy. We need to talk. Not fight. And you know it. So why don’t you send your little friends away? And we can have a chat”.

He grinned creepily, clicking his fingers as the other demons faded out, only Cole and the Source left in the room, along with the two sisters, the hunter, the angel and the King.

“What are we discussing?”

“The Avatars. You know they’re too powerful. They need to be stopped. This shift in balance, they’re taking away people’s free will. We need to stop them. Just as much as you do”.

He listened to her words, knowing she was completely right. 

The demon who stood beside the ruler just stared at Phoebe, completely entranced.

“So-the Charmed Ones need the help of The Source. And why exactly would I help you?”

“Because the two worlds combining has unforetold consequences. We don’t know what could happen. So we need to reverse this before we find out just how much danger we’re in”, the angel interjected.

The demonic ruler turned to Castiel, looking at both him, and Crowley. 

He had never seen these men before. Never felt their extremely powerful presence in this world.

“Who might you be?”

“I am Castiel. Angel of the lord”.

“Crowley. King of Hell, love”.

His eyes widened.

“An angel? And the King of Hell? That is impossible”.

“Not really. Their world has real hell and heaven. Pretty sure Mr. British could destroy you in a second”, Prue added.

“Why thank you, pet”, Crowley said, bowing his head to her.

“Well-what do I get out of this deal?”

Prue squinted her eyes in anger.

“Let me think-the avatars don’t wipe all of your demon minions, and you, off the face of the earth”, she sassed.

“Ok. A piece of my flesh”, he conceded, cutting a chunk off his arm, dropping the warm and bleeding piece into Phoebe’s hands.

“Gross gross gross!” she gagged. 

“There you go. Balthazar, I need you to keep an eye on them. I don’t want any plans being made to vanquish me using that potion. Is that understood?”

The demon nodded, walking over to the group and standing next to Phoebe.

“Guess we’re gonna spend some more time together”.

She scoffed, but couldn’t help think about how cute he was.

Castiel’s face scrunched. 

He was being prayed to. Desperately.

“We need to go. Something is happening at the house”.

With that, he took them back to the manor, their eyes widening at the chaos in front of them.


End file.
